Nara Shikadai
by xAkemihime
Summary: Temari nunca se imaginou sendo mãe. Levando a vida em que ela levava, se arriscando sempre em cada missão ninja que ia, era natural não fazer muitos planos para o futuro. Mas então, um dia, isso finalmente aconteceu. — ShikaTemaDai; especial Dia das Mães.


Estou precisando atualizar fic? Sim. Estou ligando? Não. =X HAUAHAUHA

Eu sei que preciso atualizar algumas fics e afins, mas só apareci aqui hoje para postar essa história em especial ao dia das mães mesmo. Eu não podia deixar esse dia passar em branco!

ShikaTemaDai para vocês s2.

* * *

 _"— Você se parece com seu pai. Exceto pelos olhos, você tem..._

 _— Os olhos da minha mãe."_

 _(Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban; J. K. Rowling)_

Temari nunca se imaginou sendo mãe um dia.

Levando a vida em que ela levava, arriscando sempre em cada missão ninja que ia, era natural não fazer muitos planos para o futuro.

Mas então, um dia, isso finalmente aconteceu.

E quer saber de um segredo? Isso foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em sua vida.

Cada momento ao lado de Shikadai se tornou extremamente precioso em sua vida. Ela se via amando-o cada vez mais à medida que o tempo passava. Temari, sem sombra de dúvidas, nunca imaginou que ter um filho seria algo tão maravilhoso quanto aquilo.

Ele era mais do que apenas um bebê. Era uma pequena parte de seu ser, era o fruto, a essência viva do amor mais puro e belo entre ela e Shikamaru.

E Temari não poderia estar mais feliz por isso.

A partir do momento em que aquele pequeno teste de gravidez deu positivo, sua vida havia mudado drasticamente.

Conforme os meses foram se passando, a sua barriga crescia cada vez mais, deixando-a ansiosa e impaciente.

Shikamaru nunca a chamou tanto de problemática quanto neste período de gravidez. Sabia que não poderia reclamar desta vez, afinal várias noites mandava-o sair de casa apenas para comprar alguns dangos para atender aos seus bizarros desejos de grávida.

E embora parecesse um pouco contrariado, ele sempre atendia aos seus pedidos.

A vida deles estava mudando, e apesar de ser um processo difícil, ambos sabiam que valeria a pena.

Quando Shikadai nasceu, a primeira coisa que Temari fez ao ver aquele bebê extremamente pequeno finalmente em seus braços foi simplesmente começar a chorar. Poderia parecer até mesmo surpreendente para uma mulher de temperamento forte como o dela, mas aquele era seu filho. E depois de nove meses o aguardando, nada lhe dava mais felicidade do que poder segurá-lo em seu colo e dizer o quanto o amava.

Não poderia mais brincar falando que Shikamaru era um bebê chorão, afinal.

Os dias que se seguiram com Shikadai bebê foram de completa loucura para a vida do casal, que tentava a todo o custo se adaptar ao fato de ter um filho e aos cuidados que precisariam ter para com ele.

Como pais de primeira viagem, é claro que nem sempre tudo saía exatamente perfeito, mas Shikamaru, embora tentasse ocultar o fato, se mostrava claramente surpreso ao ver como Temari havia se transformado bem diante dos seus olhos.

Ela ainda era aquela kunoichi forte, determinada e cruel que ele conhecia, mas agora esse lado de Temari havia sido substituído pelo lado maternal, aonde ela se preocupava com Shikadai vinte e quatro horas por dia, sendo mais cuidadosa e atenciosa que o normal.

Certa noite Shikamaru havia chegado mais tarde em casa, visto que ficou preso no escritório do Hokage preenchendo papeladas referentes ao próximo exame chunnin que aconteceria dentro de alguns dias.

Ele não estranhou o fato da casa toda estar silenciosa e escura, Shikadai deveria ter adormecido e o Nara sabia muito bem como Temari estava exausta por ficar o dia todo cuidando do pequeno bebê, então presumiu que a mesma já estivesse descansando também.

E foi ao adentrar o quarto que Shikamaru se deparou com uma cena que ele provavelmente nunca iria esquecer. Era algo simples, mas que de alguma forma foi capaz de tocá-lo profundamente.

Sua esposa estava adormecida, deitada de lado na enorme cama de casal, com o braço circundando de forma protetora o pequeno Shikadai ao seu lado, que estava embrulhado em uma manta, dormindo de maneira serena.

Shikamaru apenas se retirou do cômodo em silêncio, voltando logo em seguida com uma máquina fotográfica em suas mãos. Sabia que Temari provavelmente não gostaria nada do fato dele estar tirando fotos suas sem seu conhecimento, mas o homem não se importou muito com isso, posicionando a câmera e registrando aquele precioso momento, desejando guardá-lo para sempre.

Mesmo depois de anos, aquela foto ainda permaneceria sã e salva, guardada de forma cuidadosa dentro de sua carteira, sem que Temari ao menos soubesse de sua existência.

E com o tempo se passando, Temari viu seu pequeno bebê se tornando uma bela criança, cada vez mais parecida com o pai.

— Shikadai, se continuar dormindo vai se atrasar para a Academia. — Ela dizia em um tom de voz nada amigável, deixando claro que não voltaria a repetir novamente.

— Ah, problemático... — Ele resmungava com a voz sonolenta e abafada pelo travesseiro que estava em sua face.

— Obedeça à sua mãe. Hoje é dia de prova, se você se atrasar Shino não ficará nada contente. — Shikamaru também dizia enquanto se preparava para mais um dia de trabalho ao lado do Hokage.

— E é melhor tirar boas notas. — Temari apenas emendou, deixando clara a ameaça caso o garoto fosse ruim.

Shikadai bufou, se levantando com um ar contrariado.

— Só um idiota tira nota ruim nesse tipo de coisa, mãe. — Ele revirou os olhos, como se fosse algo extremamente fácil. — Não me compare ao Boruto.

Temari arqueou o cenho.

— Olha como fala.

Mas Shikadai não se deu ao trabalho de responder, se arrumando rapidamente com sob o olhar atento de sua mãe.

Shikamaru abafou uma risada quando Temari se sentou ao seu lado na sala de estar com duas xícaras de café.

— O que foi?

— Ele é igualzinho a você.

Temari revirou os olhos, bebendo um pouco do café antes de responder um curto e grosso:

— Cale a boca, idiota.

Mas embora não admitisse em voz alta, era sempre agradável ver que seu filho também tinha herdado algumas de suas características, além dos olhos longos e verdes. Todavia não fossem exatamente características boas, apesar de tudo.

Shikadai era uma completa mistura dela e de Shikamaru. As pessoas teriam que ser extremamente estúpidas para alegar que o pequeno não era filho daquele casal.

Mas apesar da situação na família Nara seguir um rumo tranquilo – dentro das situações problemáticas de sempre – como em qualquer boa família, certas vezes algumas discussões eram simplesmente inevitáveis.

— Shikadai, volte aqui agora!

— Eu não preciso mesmo de você aqui, vai logo para essa estúpida viagem! — Shikadai gritou, se fechando em seu quarto, ouvindo ao longe Temari lhe mandando novamente que fosse até ela.

Ele não obedeceu, fechando os olhos, sentindo a irritação ainda fortemente presente dentro de si.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Toda vez que Temari anunciava que viajaria dentro de alguns dias para uma nova missão, Shikadai se fechava em seu mundo e se mostrava mais rebelde e arredio do que o normal com sua mãe.

Ele simplesmente não entendia como ela não poderia ser apenas uma mãe normal, que ficasse dentro de casa e cuidasse do seu bem estar sempre. Por que ela tinha que sair, trabalhar e arriscar a sua vida direto?

Shikadai não soube de quem sentia mais raiva, se de Temari ou do estúpido Hokage que havia ordenado que sua mãe fosse trabalhar longe novamente.

Ele não soube exatamente quanto tempo se passou trancado em seu quarto, mas sentiu quando a janela foi aberta e aquela presença familiar e calma de seu pai adentrou o quarto. O Nara mais velho se sentou ao seu lado na cama, permanecendo em silêncio por algum período, talvez na esperança de que o mais novo falasse alguma coisa. O que não aconteceu.

— Sabe, a primeira coisa que pensei quando conheci Temari foi que ela era simplesmente aterrorizante. — Shikamaru começou rindo, com um ar nostálgico. — Ela era a ninja mais cruel da nossa idade que eu já havia visto. Ela sempre foi extremamente forte e rapidamente se tornou uma jounnin de alto nível em Suna... Até quem não conhecia tão bem sua mãe sabia ver como ela amava o que fazia. Amava lutar, fazer missões e ser útil para a vila. Até mesmo quando se mudou para Konoha o seu amor por ser uma kunoichi não diminuiu nem um pouco. No entanto...

Ele deu uma pausa, lançando um olhar para Shikadai que não se deu ao trabalho de retribuir. Mas ele sabia que o mais novo estava prestando atenção e isso bastava.

— No entanto, quando ela ficou grávida de você, Temari parou completamente com todo e qualquer tipo de missão. É claro, era arriscado demais afinal de contas. Quando você nasceu, eu sabia que ela logo voltaria a trabalhar como de costume, mas Temari ainda fez questão de adiar isso o máximo o possível apenas para se dedicar mais a você. Mas eu percebia o quanto ela sentia falta do que fazia. Ela se tornou mãe, mas ser ninja sempre fez parte dela, sempre foi a sua essência. — Shikamaru suspirou, dando tempo novamente de seu filho comentar alguma coisa, mas logo prosseguiu vendo que este ainda permanecia em silêncio, embora visivelmente mais calmo. — Shikadai, ela nunca vai deixar de ser sua mãe, mas Temari também é uma kunoichi. E uma bem forte.

O pequeno Nara virou sua cabeça para o pai, fitando-o e parecendo pronto para dizer algo, no entanto Shikamaru foi mais rápido dessa vez.

— Sabe... a verdade é que quando tivemos a notícia de que teríamos um filho, eu não sabia nada sobre ser pai e tive que aprender na prática quando você nasceu. — Shikamaru coçou a cabeça, sorrindo enquanto o filho revirava os olhos como se aquilo fosse óbvio. — Mas a sua mãe... desde o momento em que soube da gravidez é como se ela já estivesse pronta para você. É irritante admitir isso, mas ela é melhor do que eu imaginava. — Dessa vez ele sorriu para Shikadai que desviou o olhar parecendo um pouco deslocado, com a face levemente enrubescida.

Shikamaru tocou na cabeça do filho, se levantando de modo preguiçoso logo em seguida.

— Não a faça ficar triste, ela te ama mais do que qualquer coisa, embora seja orgulhosa demais para admitir isso em voz alta. Acho que você herdou bastante isso dela, aliás...

Mais tarde naquele dia, Shikadai se encontrava no batente da porta do quarto de Temari, vendo sua mãe limpar com cuidado seu grande leque de batalhe em seu colo.

E apesar de não proferir uma palavra sequer, ele se aproximou dela e lhe envolveu em um daqueles raros abraços que eram capazes de fazer até mesmo a mais cruel das mulheres amolecer seu coração.

— Tenha cuidado, Okaa-san. — Ela ouviu o filho dizer de forma baixinha em seu ouvido enquanto estavam juntos.

Ao se separarem, Shikadai sorriu de forma mínima e singela, sendo retribuído por sua mãe.

Desculpas não eram necessárias no momento, aquele simples gesto bastou para Temari.

Talvez ela não fosse exatamente o tipo perfeito de mãe, daquelas que abdica de tudo em sua vida para se dedicar totalmente a criação do filho, e por ser mãe de primeira viagem, certamente cometia alguns erros a mais, mas de uma coisa não restavam dúvidas em relação a Temari: ela amava seu filho com todas as suas forças, com todo o seu ser.

E era com esse tipo de pensamento que ela saía sempre para realizar suas missões ninjas, com a certeza de que rapidamente estaria de volta para então poder ver novamente aquele sorriso nos lábios de Shikadai.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
